


White noise

by Kazzy



Category: Fringe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-25
Updated: 2011-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazzy/pseuds/Kazzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Peter who no longer exists tries to make himself heard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White noise

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Not mine.
> 
> Set between the end of season 3 and the end of 4x04. Spoilers, ahoy.

Peter thinks it’s like a radio and he’s the  


...static...  


he shouts and yells and screams and begs  


...they try to turn him down...  


He’s not real.  


In Walter’s mirror and Olivia’s dreams. He looks out at them.  


Is this what it was like when Olivia believed she was  


herself? (In another world)  


She said she saw him there. Telling her to come home.  


But he was not...  


...only a figment in her mind.  


She sees what doesn’t belong.  


It glimmers. (ghostly)  


If he doesn’t glimmer  


does  


he  


exist?  


 _Am I real? AM I REAL?_   


**REAL?**   


He catches fragments of moments. Walter alone. Olivia lonely.  


When they speak it doesn’t make sense. Their words twist in the air and  


...do not fit together.  


Peter was a boy who died.  


Peter was a boy who grew up.  


He fell in love and destroyed a world.  


...actions...  


...reactions...  


...but not causal...  


He didn’t start this, he won’t finish it.  


That was  


 **WALTER.  
**

 **OLIVIA.  
**

Sometimes things don’t connect the way you think they will and sometimes  


He said  


goodbye.  


To Olivia.  


And because he could  


he became  


(the boy who died twice).  


When he speaks they can’t hear him, because he interrupts their days and their dreams.  


He stands in the mirror and shouts. Walter turns away.  


But the radio won’t tune in  


And the Ouija board spins out of their grasp.  


So Peter keeps  


...shouting.  


 _twist the knob on the radio  
_

 _hold your fingers still  
_

There’s a flash of  


...  


he is fighting for  


...  


...and signal...  


but they look through him.  


His words twist in the air  


...they do not fit together.  


“Olivia,” he speaks for the first time after talking for so long.  


I exist. I am real. You see me. You hear me. “Thank god.”  


“Who are you?”  


He is  


(a ghost)  


(a figment)  


(the boy who died twice)  


still just static.


End file.
